Maps of Amy Rose's Heart
by RaptureEntice
Summary: Amy Rose is dead. Cause? Unknown, although a month later...Sonic discovers a DVD, explaining the Thirteen people that have CAUSED Amy's death.
1. DVD

**I came up with this idea from the help of this one book I love 'Thirteen Reasons why' by Jay Asher. It is a great book and I think everyone should read it. Yes! Now it is story time.**

**Chapter One**

**(Sonic's POV)**

_It has been a month since her death. The cause of her death is still unknown. I would like to know what have happened to her, it wouldn't leave me in utter confusion. It also would give Cream at least a smirk if she at least knew what happened to her best friend._

_She did no wrong. Sure she was annoying; following me everywhere….always looking out for me even though that was my job. She always cooked for me. She always wanted to help others…_

_How could anyone kill…_

_Amy Rose? Man I hadn't heard that name for days. It's like a mission and a HALF to even SAY her name without my whole body tingling and my lips quivering. Her death, is a real big deal for all of us._

_Who can Cream run to? Who can Tails ask to help go on journeys to look for Chaos Emeralds (besides me)? Who can Knuckles call a little sister? Who can Rouge have endless amount of bitch fights with, but yet go to her for girlish conversations?_

_No one. Except Amy Rose._

_Her body was never found, but her blood had been discovered all around her front porch and it indicated that it was her own blood. They say with all the amount of blood that spilt on the ground, there was no way anyone could have survived whatever pain they received. Detectives and police say she was most likely brutally stabbed and threw herself off the cliff that was incredibly close to her house. The conclusion occurred because they saw a trail of blood along the edge of that same cliff. _

_But now she was dead, and gone. And no one knew why.  
_

***CLUNK***

_I heard the mailman basically shoved what sounded like a huge package into my mailbox. I went outside ever so slowly to get the package._

_What I also like to mention is that I felt my speed slowly decreasing ever since Amy died. Yes, her death means that much to me. No, I did not love her, but she was my best friend. And a best friends' death can fuck anybody's heart._

_Oh, I haven't really been eating much either, and you all know I am one hungry man. Whenever Rouge tried to cook me something, I just couldn't eat it. Even if it was like cake, cupcakes, pies…I couldn't do it. It reminded me too much of Amy because that's what Amy loved to do. Even Cream couldn't eat anyone's food. She basically gagged when someone who bake for her. One day Rouge baked a two-layered strawberry-cheesecake, and Cream just started bawling. It was such a sad sight, it even broke Shadow's heart._

_Shadow.._

_I wonder how he is taking Amy's death. At first when he went to Amy's funeral, it looked as if he didn't give a shit. But Shadow hasn't done anything to piss any one of us off. He hasn't even been around really. Come to think of it, since her death, everyone has been on their separate ways. I'm always on my own, but I feel the need to actually try to stay from everyone for awhile, as much as it hurts. I pretty sure everyone feels the same._

_I went outside and opened my mailbox, and surprisingly enough it was a small package. But it had a map of the town, and a list inside:_

_**Knuckles the Echidna**_

_**Rouge the Bat**_

_**Cream the Rabbit**_

_**Dr. Ivo Robotnik**_

_**Sally Acorn**_

_**Princess Elise**_

_**Bunnie Rabot**_

_**Shadow the Hedgehog**_

_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_

_**Charmy Bee**_

_**Espio the Charmeleon**_

_**Vector the Crocodile**_

_**Vanilla the Rabbit**_

_I had no idea what this list was for, but without hesitation I ripped open the package. What was inside was a DVD wrapped in those bubble-popping wrappers. I opened it and on the disk it said 'Amy Rose's Last Words'. I kind of shivered a little. I felt a bad tingle down my spine. Just the thought of what Amy had to say last is driving my imagination wild._

_I went inside my 'extremely messy' house and dashed into my room. I haven't really cleaned the house much since her death, actually I haven't really done much of anything at all. This is the first time I have actually have RAN since she died. I put the disk into my DVD player and all you saw was Amy, staring into a video camera, more or less me, and she was wearing her strawberry-colored pajamas with hearts all over, as if she woke up._

_Maybe she did, because she looks dead, and scary…it was seriously creeping me out._

_And she began to speak:_

**"Hello everyone. Amy rose here. As you may know, I am dead as of right now."**

_Then…how is she talking-_

**"You are all probably wondering how I am talking. It is because…"**

_She closed her eyes and took a very long pause._

**"I AM A ZOMBIE AND I HAVE COME TO EAT YOU ALL UP! BRAAAAAAAAAAINS!"**

_Her face got very scary and creepy and I jumped because, well, she scared the shit outta me! And her eyes are bugging out! The hell? _

**"Just kidding, a little humor for you all."**

_Yeah...yeah she would do that..._

**"Everyone, thirteen of you are going to see this DVD. The list, goes in order. Whatever number you are, after you finish watching this DVD, you must pass it to the next person on the list. Let's say if your number nine.."**

_I looked at my list and I just so happened to be number nine. Creepy.._

**"You would mail this DVD and the list you have received to number 10, which happens to be….haha Charmy Bee..**

_I wonder what is the point of this really? Did something bad happen? Shadow must have then watched this DVD before me…_

**"Bet you are all wondering…why did I get this tape? Why did you MAKE this tape, Amy? Why am I on the list?"**

_That is exactly what I am wondering. I don't understand the significance of this list but I can sure as hell safely say that this is going to be one long freakin' day._

**"All of you…on the list..are the reasons why I am no longer on this planet anymore. Thirteen of you, killed me…"**

_WHAT the FUCK? All of us?_

**"Yes…you heard me…and you are being watched. If you don't do as I say, if you don't heed my instructions…I can PROMISE you that something disastrous can happen to you…...****I suggest you listen closely."**


	2. Knuckles The Echidna

**So school has started and I am going to try and update as much as I can.**

**Hope this is to all your liking.**

**Chapter Two**

_(Sonic's POV)_

_After hearing Amy said that, thoughts were occurring in my mind. What did I do to kill her? Did I say something to her? I mean...I don't know...it doesn't even make any sense. We are all in depression over her so none of us would even have the heart to be the reason why she **died.**_

**"Alright. SO, number one on my list is...Knuckles."**

_Knuckles and Amy used to never be on good terms. Knuckles actually hated Amy's guts. But overtime, Knuckles became very fond of Amy. They started to actually become like...brother and sister. I'm curious to know what Knuckles did now. _

**"Knuckles never really liked me. And I never really liked him...because he always made fun of me for liking Sonic T. Hedgehog. Sorry that I like someone who is worth liking and actually bothers to rescue me all the time."**

_Come on, Amy. You know that isn't true...everyone always rescued you too...I'm not the only one._

**"He used to always call my house, using his Sonic imitation voice, so I could think Sonic really was actually, and finally, revealing his love for me."**

_What. An. Asshole. That is an extreme low._

**"And I fell for it. My dumb ass fell for it. While he was pretending to be Sonic saying to meet him at Twinkle Park so he can propose to me, I did. And I waited...waited...for 5 hours..."**

_Damn, Amy..._

**"You made me feel like shit. Complete shit. At that point I was humiliated, not like anyone saw...but I was still hurt."**

_Can't believe she liked me that much though to wait that long...she really thinks I'm that worth it? Bah, focus, Sonic. This is serious. _

**"Oh, but you did apologize though. And I saw those tears in your eyes. You cried. You felt like an ass, which you should have. That made me happy actually."**

_Wow, I never knew Amy was cold. Then again she has been holding her anger in for the longest time so I guess she just cracked..._

**"And actually, since then...you have proved to me you could be trusted. You always bought me things, picked roses, took me out to dinner. You know, friendly stuff..."**

_That is actually very sweet of him. Good show, Knux._

**"At least, I thought it was friendly.."**

_I knew there was a downside dammit. Shit._

**"It was a little TOO friendly, that you finally have confessed to me you have more than FRIEND feelings. Your feelings, were more of love."**

_Get the fuck outta here._

**"Least, you thought it was love."**

_It was lust, wasn't it Amy...it ALWAYS is..._

**"It was lust. You just wanted some ass, you wanted Rouge more. I'm not stupid. Although, I played along in your little game...just to get back at you. I pretended I liked you. But boy, was THAT a mistake."**

_She took a long pause...when she started speaking again, you could tell her voice was in a rage sound. She was whispering though._

**"You eventually found out I was fooling you. You realized all I ever wanted, was Sonic. You were soooo upset that your 'love' was in love with someone you always keeping thinking is taking your damn Master Emerald. Stupid idiot..."**

_Holy crap, I wonder what Knuckles was thinking when he was HEARING this.._

**"So you decided you would get revenge. Decided to set me up. Set me up, to embarrass me in front of everyone in the town...for everyone to think of me as someone that I'm not.."**

_This doesn't sound too pleasant_...**(A/N:No shit Sonic.)**

**"In order for that to happen, you needed Rouge to be in on it. And this is where you come in Rouge, Number Two."**

_There wasn't really much of a number ONE anyway...she barely explained what the hell happened with Knuckles. I kept listening anyway...she said I was being watched. Don't want to piss her off now do I?_

**"Rouge...how could you-"**

***BOOM KABOOM***

"HOLY SHMOKES!" _I yelled. _"The hell?"

_The friggin hell was that? I turned around to see what the hell it was, and it was Knuckles, standing on top of my door..because well..yeah he knocked it down. _**(A/N:Gotta love Sonic's stupidity. But I love Knuckles' stupidity more in general teehee)**

"You watching it?"

"Yes..."

"...wouldn't be surprised if you didn't like me right now."

"Well, I don't know what you exactly did yet. I just hit Number Two."

"Rouge?"

_There was an awkward silence. Knuckles turned his head, crossed his arms, and let out a deep, depressing sigh. What he did, it sounded like he regretted it._

"You lusted for Amy, eh?"

"Love."

"Idiot. It was lust. Love is a powerful word, a deep feeling, and a strong meaning."

"I'd do anything for her."

"YEAH TO MAKE SURE THAT NIGHT YOU WOULD MAKE SURE YOU GOT YOUR MANHOOD IN HER!"

_Woah, was that an outburst or what?_

"...WHICH YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY SUCCESS ON!" _I continued._

_The silence made me think otherwise. He did have sex with her...didn't he...well I mean I guess that would explain the nights he said he wasn't going to spend the night at my humble adobe._

"You had sex with her then," _I asked, more like a statement._

"Yes, I did. But she did it as a game, so call me stupid...not her."

"I was already thinking that."

"You don't fucking understand."

"I DON'T UNDER-" I tried to say.

"NO YOU DON'T! All she wanted to do was be with YOU and YOU ALWAYS pushed her away. She was the only girl who ever wanted what was best for you, she was the only person who would have gave her LIFE for you-"

"Tails would do that for me.."

"WHAT-THE FUCK-EVER! Point is, all she did was love you, and you turned the other cheek, when we all fucking knew you loved her. Cowardly fuck."

_His uproar threw me off. The hell, I didn't love her...like that anyway. Oh lord, so that means the others were thinking this as well..._

"Wait till we get to Number Nine, dipshit," _he continued. I felt like he was never going to quit._

"The fuck with all this vulgarity?! SHUT UP!" _I yelled without realizing I just cursed as well._

"Play the damn tape."

_And with that, I continued with the DVD, by pressing Play...hey when did I pause this anyway?_

**Sorry for the excessive cursing. I am in a rageful mood today. I know I know, NO EXCUSE! But still, writing lets me out, so deal with it...man I'm sounding mean...my bad guys! Oh well, Enjoy the chapter!**


	3. Rouge The Bat

**I don't know what has come over me but I have the need to write. All of my fans are probably gone anyway, but whatever. But whoever stuck around...kudos to you. It's been three years since I updated it LOL.**

**And may I remind everyone that my writing is a LOT different so excuse the childish writing in the first two chapters. Ew.**

**ON WITH THE STORY.**

**Chapter Three**

_(Sonic's POV)_

_I hesitated on pressing the play button to resume Amy's DVD, but it urked me how thirteen people was the cause of her death. _

_...but what could I have possible done?_

"Yo, Sonic!"

_Knuckles' aggravated tone woke up my brief blackout. I wasn't really into discussing this whole hubbub with him, but I had no choice. We are all involved in this. _"YEAH YEAH, I'm getting to it..."

_I guess he sensed my uneasy nature because he rested his palm against my shoulder. He gently squeezed it as if he was fighting the urge to break. _"I understand you are upset about all of this, and I understand that you are upset with me...but as the numbers go up, it gradually gets worse."

_It gradually gets worse?..._

_...I'm number nine..._

_...I was a major reason she died then..._

_I let out a sigh of disappointment. I felt helpless, but there was nothing I could do. _"I guess."

"Play the DVD."

_It took me a couple of more seconds to shake it in me to actually play the DVD. I'm scared of what she has to say...and seeing her face against the screen is creeping enough for the fact that she is dead at this very time._

"**-you do this to me? Rouge...you were becoming my friend...you were someone I could run to for all of my problems. Yes, Cream is my best friend...but I couldn't talk about my boy problems with her like I could with you."**

_I am going to safely assume that her 'boy problems' were about me, and I guess Knuckles as well. Dang, this is really only making my heart sink even more. I really don't want to know what I did. I mean, of course I WANTED to know...but it scares me to think I'm actually part of this._

_I'm just never gunna get over this. The more I watch it, the more hurt I feel. _

**"We hung out almost every night, sneaking me to your club on Friday nights that you own, the 'Flanoir Sights'. You took me out to get over the aggravation I was feeling towards Knuckles. I should have known it was a plan to ruin me."**

"Ruin her...?" _I said softly, while slowly turning my head to Knuckles. Knuckles had a stern look on his face and his eyes were beaming right to the screen, avoiding my concerned look._

**"You made me intoxicated to the point that I threw myself on top of every guy I saw. You knew I was an emotional drunk, you knew I was going to crave satisfaction and pleasure for anyone because you know all I crave most is to feel fucking wanted by someone."**

_My eyes never left Knuckles face, and Amy's comment just made myself narrow my eyes deeper into his. I'm already mad at him as it is, but I have to fight back the urge to punch him in his damn face, only because I can't even say anything. I'm in trouble just as much as he is with this._

**"Naturally, the next man I saw...I leaped on him. Drunk off our minds, we blissfully danced the night away, body to body...the rest is just a blur. But you knew everything that went down that night, didn't you sweetie?"**

_Ah shit..._

**"To be a little bitch, the next morning, after you OFFERED me to stay at your house, you decided to set a little videotape on the bed I slept in. You titled it 'Girls Gone Wild'."**

_I slammed my finger against the pause button. _"This fucking broad."

"Shut up, Sonic...watch the DVD."

_The fact he even had the audacity to speak to me now. _"YOU shut up! Didn't you hear what she just said?!"

"I watched this already, Sonic. Now shut the fuck up and play the fucking DVD. I am not going to tell you this again."

_Surprisingly enough, I obeyed. Again, I really wasn't in the place to speak my mind. _

**"I shot the tape into the VCR, and low and behold...there goes my naked ass riding on top of a complete stranger. Boy, was he ugly...you really must have gotten me insanely wasted. .Ha. Good work."**

_I wonder how shitty Rouge felt watching this, because this is making me sick to my stomach. But to be honest, how is that even remotely a CAUSE of death?_

**"Sure did seem like I had a good time though. You took abuse of this, right? Innocent little Amy Rose, full of purity. Bad temper, pure. How could you look this person take my virginity like that?"**

_Wait. _"I thought you said you had sex with her?" _I snapped with confusion mixed with anger in my voice._

"Just foreplay. But anyways, I said that because I had to get you to hate me hard enough so you can get used to the levels of hate you are going to feel for me as the DVD continues."

"So you lied? You really didn't-"

"Shut up."

**"You just SAT and WATCHED him...WATCHED him take my innocence away. And the fact I heard you chuckling in the video...fucking...bitch..."**

_I really want to puke. Amy Rose was always set on waiting 'till she was married to lose her virginity. Amazing willpower for a 19 year old though, I'll give her that..._

_...but damn..._

_She valued her purity like crazy. She turned down so many guys due to the fact that they wanted to go further than kissing. And in ONE NIGHT, Rouge took that away from her...KNOWING Amy would have given in..._

**"You came in the room laughing your little heart out as you watched me cry. But for some reason, for a split second, you actually felt bad. You tried to explain to me that it was all in good fun and that you were a little intoxicated yourself. Whatever. And then you continued to how you promised to never show this video to anyone in repayment for 'accidentally' making me feel shittier than I ever felt. You kept going on and on how Knuckles convinced you to do this to me just to make me miserable for tricking him and playing him like a game. And of course, you listened to him and obeyed his orders because you liked him. It's so obvious that it makes me want to puke...at least I was blunt about my feelings with Sonic."**

_The last two sentences were muffled in my ears because my blood was boiling for the fact that this all started because of Knuckles' jealousy. _"YOU...you SON of-"

"Save the hate for later, it gets worse."

"How can you even...have...have the BALLS to STAND here and speak to me all calmly and shit?!"

"Because being number One is nothing like being number Nine." _Knuckles didn't even look at me but his voice was cold enough to make me feel guilt._

"Doesn't mean it shouldn't give me a reason to rip you apart." _I bit my lip...hard enough to send blood trickling to the floor. _"Let it be known that your comment isn't the reason why I just backed down on beating you to a pulp. I won't hesitate on doing so after all of this is over."

"We'll see," _was all he could fucking say._

**"I forgave you, like the naïve little girl that I am. I just wanted to put it all behind me...and forget everything. But no Rouge, that video is engraved in my memory...it haunts me. Everytime I BREATHE, I happen to think about it. Do you know how much a person breathes a day?! Sounds incredibly childish, but..."**

_She took a long pause, closely her eyes. You can just hear her heavy breathing and nothing more. She then regain realization and open her eyes slowly, but they appeared dead and empty._

**"...I hope this eats you alive. I hope this haunts your dreams. I hope that it kills you and you have to scream about it day after day just like I did. Thank you. I thank you and Knuckles for killing my innocence."**

_It is taking everything in me to not scream and lash out at Knuckles for doing such a thing, but I had to held back._

_Until I find out what I __**myself **__did._

**"But after you plead for my forgiveness, you decide to go underneath my skin and turn to my own best friend for...'advice'. You know who I'm talking about right, girly?"**

_Cream the Rabbit. This isn't going to be good at all._

**YAAAAAAY! UPDATED TWO STORIES IN TWO DAYS, I NEVER DO THAT LOL. NOW IF I GET A LOT OF REVIEWS I'LL KEEP GOING OKAY?!**

**OKAY BYE.**


	4. Cream The Rabbit

**New chapter you guys, holla. LOL. Good thing I'm still in this...hopefully I will be for awhile. Anyways I've been stressing out this semester in school but since I'm almost done, hopefully I can write more again.**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**Chapter Four**

_I am trying to keep calm, but it's so incredibly hard. I feel like...like this is all based on Amy more or less being bullied. One can only take being bullied for so long, and it;s incredible on how much Amy is taking already. She is one to never back down, but I guess even the truest fighters end up wanting to throw the towel in..._

**"Rouge, you decided to TRULY go under my skin, and turned to Cream for some advice. Well, we all know it wasn't really advice, but it might as well be CALLED that..."**

_The fact that Cream is even involved makes this whole thing seem impossible to believe...but this is about Amy. She would never make this up. She would never get everyone this involved unless they truly hurt her in some type of way. _

**"Cream has been looking for me for days. I haven't contacted her because I was going through emotional issues. That's why I stayed with you, Rouge. I thought you would understand. Also, I'm PRETTY sure I told you to inform Cream that I was staying with you..."**

_It's like everyone was out to get her. She's easy to push around, I guess. Otherwise, no one would be doing this to her. She's too nice...she was genuinely too nice..._

**"But you didn't. You fucking didn't even bother. Again, all part of your plan. Looks like this is just a chain of events, isn't it?"**

"Knuckles, this all could have been avoided if you weren't such a fucking bastard. All of this happened because you were just upset that Amy fooled you."

"It's okay, Sonic, because you are part of it too." _His eyes were completely emotionless that it was hard for me to even look at him without wanting to inflict some type of pain on him._

"Shut up..."

"Don't forget, you are just as involved like all of us are...except worse."

"But if I did anything, it wasn't on purpose...can't say the same for you."

"If you didn't even notice you were breaking her on your OWN, that's way worse than what anyone could do purposely."

**"You and Knuckles went to her house, saying how you didn't understand why or how that I managed to appear in her house. You told her 'seems she was a bit intoxicated and she managed to sneak through my door and into the guest room.' Then you proceeded to say that I did 'terrible things as a woman.' Of course, little Cream was intrigued.**

_Ugh, how could they do this? Like, why would they even think about getting Cream involved? She's a little girl. I don't understand the hell that goes on in anyone's brain!_

**"You then thought up to tell HER that for the last few days I stayed with YOU, Rouge, because I was 'lonely' and didn't have a 'true friend'. It wasn't believable...at ALL. Cream wasn't that gullible. I mean, you generally thought Cream would BELIEVE you since she is only 13...SO you decided to be a sneaky little bitch."**

_The fact that this gradually keeps getting worse and worse makes me wonder what her mother, Vanilla, did. Vanilla is more pure than Cream, so what in the hell could SHE have done?_

**"You gave her a little note. You studied my handwriting to the point that you completely got it under control. You started to write just like me. Therefore, you gave her a fake note that was signed by me...even though of course, it was NOT me. It was you. You wrote how much I hated Cream, how much I hated being around little girls. You even added how much I hated the fact that she was a goody goody and how she is still an immature girl. How can you even remotely think of hurting me like this? How could you even think of hurting HER?"**

_At this point I saw Amy shed a little tear. As I saw a tear flow down her cheek, I saw that it landed on a freshly made wound she had on her thigh. She didn't even bother to cover it. In fact, she stared at it as she continued to talk._

**"You wrote how much I was disgusted how she went about life always being cheerful. You wrote on how I never found her a true friend at all! You even wrote that I found her a little crybaby and that nobody will appreciate her in life and how existing is useless at this point. How could you possibly fucking say that to someone?!"**

_What drives people to do such harsh is something that I will never know. I don't understand the joy. What if that happened to THEM?_

**"Well, it worked. It fuckin' worked. Naive little Cream actually gave IN and BELIEVED everything you said...thinking I truly said it. So you let her cry in front of you for so long without even feeling any guilt. I have eyes everywhere, Rouge. That's why I know all of this. That's why I know all of your sneaky tactics now. I fuckin' wish I knew before..."**

_Amy is sinking into the deep end, and for the fact that she even lasted this long is serious. Most girls won't even be able to handle that anxiety from all of this alone._

**"So you suggested revenge, revenge for Cream to get back at me. Even though I never said ANY of those things, you still went out of your way to make me feel more miserable than I was already feeling. All because you wanted to fuckin' impress Knuckles. At this point, I bet he is probably impressed with your lying skills. You feel good yet, bitch?"**

_The fire in me was igniting, my blood was boiling. It took ever fiber of me being to hold back punching from Knuckles. But the more I hear, the more I keep wondering that how could have what ever I'd done to her...be worse than this?_

**"You gave her a little hard drive. That little hard drive contained the sex video I had with that stranger that night I was intoxicated. You told her that I made this video SPECIFICALLY. FOR. CREAM. Why? Because you told her that I APPARENTLY SAID THAT I WANTED TO 'SHOW HER WHAT REAL WOMEN DO.' You fucking psychotic fuck. How could you DO that?! You showed my best friend a video of someone taking my virginity away from me!"**

"Knuckles you are one fucking prick for letting Rouge do that to Cream right in front of your fucking face."

"You're right, but it's all in the past."

"THE PAST IS THE REASON WHY AMY IS DEAD. CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"I understand completely. Please, continue watching the _**fucking**_ DVD."

_I felt myself slowly going insane while watching this video. I don't want to watch it anymore. As curious as I am, it just hurts me. It hurts pretty much seeing someone dying in front of my FACE. _

**"It convinced Cream enough to truthfully get revenge. She said "if she says this is what real women should do, I will help out other women and let them learn Amy's ways." You convinced her to be that pissed off at me for her to send it to everyone in the fucking city. It was a mass spread to where it was on people's computers and cell phones. Every where I went, once someone saw me, they'd play back the video but with audio so I can hear all the little moans I fuckin' made that night...that night that I want to forget for the rest of my life...but I CAN'T. I CAN'T now because EVERYONE knows what has become of me! Everyone knows that it's breaking me and everyone just continues to watch! Cream didn't even regret it! She STILL doesn't regret it! Actually, Cream, if you are watching it, I don't blame you fully. Yes, you are a reason for my death, but you were convinced. You were naive and you believed. I can't hold you COMPLETELY on that. But because of what you did, I had to run away. I ran away for so long, but then I ran into someone that I never thought I would. Then again, maybe I should have because whenever I am wide open as a target, he shows up and takes me as hostage. Always."**

_Eggman..._

**OKAY YAY IT'S OVER, FOR NOW. PLEASE READ MY TWO RECENT SONIC STORIES, IT'D BE MUCH APPRECIATED...YES?! I'M TOO TIRED TO WRITE ANYMORE SO BYE BYE NOW.**


End file.
